Truly Me
by BDM9879
Summary: If her past has taught her anything, its that no one can be trusted, not even those who you believed would be by your side for your entire life. Tris Prior hates Four Eaton, and the feel is mutual. "It's strange to think about how so much can change in one simple year. I was the girl with everything and now, now I'm the girl with an awful past. Modern high school Divergent plot...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thank you so much to everyone how has been reading my story. I am just putting this note in to say that I been re-reading my work and have changed some of it because it really didn't make sense (for example I said in Chapter 1 that Tris didn't want to drive but later on in Chapter 2, I said she was in Year 9. Obviously she couldn't drive in Year 9 anyway). I honestly think you should re-read it because later on in the story you might get confused but if you don't want to, then that's fine (you should still be able to keep on reading without being really confused). Chapter One is the chapter that is most changed, the rest of the chapter are only minor and focus mainly on grammar.**

**Please read my story and review and leave ideas! **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any divergent and therefore not the characters in the book. I only own this plot and my made up characters.**

I stare into the long mirror in front of me and sigh, as I pull on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. I honestly don't know why I dress so awfully. It probably is because I have become a recluse, an outsider, a loner, and don't want to be bothered. Ever.

Rushing downstairs, I pull my blonde hair into a loose ponytail; grab my smart rider and an apple to eat on the way. I could ask for my mum or dad to drop me off but that would cause way to much unwanted attention. I can just imagine peoples faces if I turned up in a sports car, I would be the center of gossip for like a week. How horrible that would be. You see my family isn't rich or anything (we still have money problems like other families) but my parents are really careful with their money and never spend it. Actually, that's a lie. They either spend it on my brother or I, or on cars. It's like they have an obsession with cars. Weird, I know. So here I am walking down the street on this day. All because I want no attention whatsoever.

Honestly, I hate being like this. I hate being so closed off. I hate _him_ for making me who I am but there is no going back to the fun upbeat girl I used to be, that girl, she died along with her best friend Tobias Eaton. All of these thoughts whirl in my head as I clamber onto the bus that must have pulled up while I was thinking.

-Page Break-

I finally arrive at school, only to be met with long stares and judging glances. There goes the possibility if being unnoticed, just great. I see Four and his friends huddled near my locker, whispering while looking my way and laughing every five seconds. Of course they have to hang out next to my locker. Rolling my eyes I start towards my locker with a look of annoyance on my face.

"Can you move", I say towards Four with as much attitude as possible, "I need to get to my locker and you and your friends are blocking my way".

Rolling his eyes he looks me up and down and then says, "Can you move? Your blocking my line of vision and I'd rather look at her instead of you"

Looking over my shoulder I see Cathy, a pretty girl from my Mathematics class and start to scowl realizing what he meant. Feeling anger start to boil inside of me, I turn back to my locker only to be tripped and land face-first onto the ground. Picking myself up I see Zeke, Four's best mate taking a picture of me, no doubt to upload it on Facebook.

My anger, all of it that has been boxed up for days, months, _years_, is growing filling me with more hatred then I though possible and then I loose control, "What the hell is your problem!" I yell, "Screw you", I mumble as I spin on my heel and in run of the school. I don't stop when I'm at my car, I just keep running, letting my emotions get the better of me and when I finally stop, I have one though, _this has to stop_, followed by another that makes me allow a small smile, _I will ruin you Four_.

And from that day on, I made my vow that I would, if it were the last thing I do, ruin Four and his reputation. On that I day I changed. I became reckless and carefree. I let my brave side show once again.

_I became dauntless._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent and therefore not the characters in the book. I only own this plot and my made up characters.**

A sudden jolt wakes me from my sleep. Looking up I am met with the face of a flight attendant and by instinct I raise my eyebrows in question.

"Sorry to wake you miss, but we are nearing the Brisbane airport, so I need you to level your chair and open your windows", she says before being called over by another passenger.

Sighing I quickly comply before staring out the window, out onto the dry land beneath me. After my outburst and well, long run, I went straight home and told my parents I would be going to stay at Aunt Tori's house on the other side of Australia for the rest of year 9 and 10. At first they had said "NO WAY!" and went on and on about how my life was here. That my family was here and that there was no way that I was going to change schools, let alone move to a new city in the middle of school year. I guess I was Caleb and Tori who finally convinced them to let me go. So here I am. On a plane that is descending down into the land where I will create a new life.

-Page Break-

**CHRISTINA POV:**

She left. She just walked out and left. I guess all the tormenting and judging glances got to her, but the thing is, is that truly she brought all it on herself. Sure, everyone knew about Four and Tris' hatred but everyone else in the school, they didn't hate her but she pushed everyone away and became a recluse, an outsider. She changed her appearance and wore unnoticeable clothes, little makeup and anyone who got to close to her, she was so rude to them. I know from experience. Once upon a time, we were great friends, besties to be honest, but after her breakup and fight with Four, I chose to not side with anyone, to not side with either her or Four. To her that was a huge sign of betrayal and when I tried to be friends with her once again she publicly humiliated me. She tipped her milkshake and pasta on me! I knew she had changed but this was unfair. From that day on I never liked this new girl, Tris. I liked the old her, the fun but smart Beatrice, Tris.

**TRIS POV:**

I lay on my new bed in my new house surrounded by items that still have price tags on them; we just went shopping for furniture. I really do like this house and I can see myself living here but I also feel strange, alone. Which of course, is stupid cause at home I was alone, period. I think the difference is that Tori is so bubbly and I'm just no longer used to hanging around people like that. Well, to bad. I came here not only the start a new life but to change completely. No one knew me here, so that meant I could become who I wanted to be, I pretty party girl.

"Dinners ready Tris!" Tori yells. Rushing down stairs I feel a feeling that I haven't felt in so long that I had started to wonder whether it was even possible for me to feel it any more, happiness

**Hey to, well, everyone who is actually reading this note. I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story – it's actually not very good – and also that if anyone has any ideas that they would like me to include in the story then just leave a review with it I guess (sorry, I am very new to this fanfiction site so I am still very confused with how it works – I mean seriously it took me ages to try and figure out how to upload a new story! P.S I am NOT dumb, I just am not very good with computers as I am never on them. – Well, anyway back to the point, tell me if you have any ideas that you want me to include. I'm not saying that I will include them but I might if I like them!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent and therefore not the characters in the book. I only own this plot and my made up characters.**

**_One and a half years later…_**

"OMG! Tris! Tris, look", laughing I look over Ruby's shoulder to see what on earth she could be squealing about this time. Ruby is a, well, a shopaholic – she has the perfect figure, hair and top it off perfect clothes – so came as no surprise to me that the page she was on, on her iPhone, was of a Zara sample sale.

"Really Rubes! We just went shopping, I'm not going again", I say as we near my house.

"Fine then. I'll go alone, all alone", she say while faking hurt. We stare at each other until she finally bursts out laughing and turns on her heel to go to the shops, again. Smiling and laughing I enter my house.

As quickly and easily as my smile appeared, it is gone. Packed and placed neatly in the foyer are my five suitcases that are filled with all my stuff. Confused I run up to my room, two stairs at a time, only to see my room empty apart from furniture. With my head in my hands I sink to the ground while shaking my head. "_No, no, no! There is no way that I'm going back there! No, no, no, no"_, I keep repeating in my head until I feel the presence of someone else in the room.

Looking up I see Tori with a torn expression on her face, "You don't want me to leave, do you", I say with a hint of venom in my voice. Tori instantly shakes her head at me, "No, of course I don't. But you've been here for longer than a year and your parents would like you to go home. Don't be so sad, perhaps you'll have an even better time there than you did here", she says, trying to convince me. But there's no convincing me. Not now and not in a million years.

"Firstly, that place is not my home. Secondly, I'm not going whether you like it or not and thirdly, there is a single little chance that I'm going to end up being happier there, let alone happy", I snap while glaring at Tori. I know that none of this is Tori's fault at all but going there would be like going to a hell designed to destroy. My so-called home is filled with ex-friend's and the jerk Four, who I know will try is very hardest to break me, just for his pleasure. So again, "Tori there is no way in hell that I'm going home".

Unfortunately, my attempts at trying to convince Tori to let me stay with her were completely and utterly useless because of one simple reason, as rude and nasty that I can be, in the end I almost always to as I'm told. Old habits die hard I guess. So because of my awful failure I am currently on a plane heading _home_ and instead of being completely excited to see them, I'm currently worrying about having to go back to my school Everlight High and see some not so nice people. Yahh! I'm so pumped for going home! The only lucky thing is that since it's school holidays, I still have a week till school goes back. One week of worrying. Perfect. Goodbye nice happy perfect life. Hello hell, have you missed me?

**Hey guys. Again if you have any ideas just tell me them! Thanks for reading my story.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any divergent and therefore not the characters in the book. I only own this plot and my made up characters.**

After my flight had landed, I collected my luggage and went to look for my parents who should be waiting for me. That's where I am right now, in some sort of waiting area and becoming very frustrated because they are not here. I'm about to reach for my phone to call them when I see familiar flash of hair in a bun. Smiling I start walking towards it, towards my parents… and Caleb! Caleb is usually to busy with study to ever spend time with me so really means a lot to me.

A few seconds though, before I reach I begin to realise that they are not coming towards. Instead they are still looking around the clustered, looking as if they are trying to find someone. _Their looking for me_, I realise. I call out their names and they look right at me but it looks more as if they are looking straight through me. Have I truly changed that much? Do I look that different that they don't recognize me at all?

I guess that could be true. My once complete blonde hair has become naturally over the years darker and now has a few light gold stripes through it. I now wear a decent amount of makeup and I no longer wear glasses. I guess changing to wearing glasses to wearing contacts was the biggest change because I've had glasses all my life. Then there's my clothes, they certainly changed a lot. When I met Ruby at the school in Perth that I have been attending for the last year and a half, I had my bubbly party mood back but I was still wearing not so nice clothes and little makeup. Ruby changed that; She instantly dragged me to the shops (literally) with her and brought an entire new wardrobe of clothes and makeup collection, she created me a new life.

Shaking my head I defuse those thoughts and head towards my family with a smile on my face.

"Hey, mum, dad, Caleb", I say as I reach them. As they turn around I can see confusing stretched across their face but also then a spark of recognition, they know who I am. Grinning I fling myself into their arms completely forgetting about the situation of Four and chri – no, ex-friends. That's the category that she fits into. She doesn't even deserve the respect of being called by her proper name.

-Page Break-

"Hey, what about this cute little colour", sighing I turn towards my mum.

"Mum, how can say this politely. Umm. Well, were not getting anywhere so I think it would be more effective if you like came back in a hour or so. That way I can shop without any distractions", I say while fiddling with the hem of my top.

"Sure sweetie just call me when your ready to be picked up. Kay?" Nodding I watch her walk away and then turn towards the winter clothes in front of me (here it is winter, where in Perth it is summer. Meaning I needed to buy a whole new wardrobe) feeling really lost. Whenever I went shopping for clothes it was always with Ruby or one of my other friends and we always helped each other out. Standing here surrounded knit sweaters and scarfs I have no clue whatsoever of what to buy. Well you know what I have five hundred dollars to spend on clothes so I guess I'll just go from shop to shop and buy whatever looks cute or as Rubes would put it, "Totally worth to die for!"

A hour and a half later I walk out of Cotton On, the last clothing shop in the mall, with eight clothing bags and a huge headache. Oh well, at least I know I won't have to go shopping in a very, very long time. Unaware of her standing and watching me from the corner of the Boost shop that I just passed, I pull out my phone and call my mum to pick me up.

**CHRISTINA POV:**

I'm casually talking to Tara and sipping my boost juice when I see her, Tris. Well at least I think it's her. She looks so different and perfect. Perfect hair, clothes, makeup, no glasses and a lot a shopping bags. As she turns around to reach for her handbag I see her unmistakable face, which confirms my suspicions. Though Tris may be able to change everything else about her, she cannot change her face. I stare at her, clutching my drink as she walks past and then disappears out of my line of vision. What is she doing here all of a sudden? Is she going back to Everlight High, because if so I'll have to see her almost every day!

I suddenly snap back to reality, back to Tara clicking her fingers in front of my face. "Hey, are you okay? You like totally spaced and stared at some girl for some reason. Who is she? Do you know her?"

Faking a smile I say, "No clue. I've never seen her before in my life. She's probably a nobody" That's a whole big lie. She's the girl who I spent half of my life with and then embarrassed me in front of the entire school and then ignored me. She's no nobody. No, no Tris is a bitch. And I hate her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent and therefore not the characters in the book. I only own this plot and my made up characters.**

**CHRISTINA POV:**

Ever since seeing Tris yesterday I've been feeling nervous and really apprehensive, which is completely silly because if anyone should be feeling like this in our situation it should be her. She's the one who is intruding by coming back. She's the outsider, the loner, the recluse. But even when saying that I know that I'm kidding myself because while all of that is true, everyone used to love her and her bubbly mood she was always in. Even after she became a recluse and pushed everyone away, there was still people who liked her and her wit. So really in the end no matter what she does she'll be the bubbly, perfect popular girl without a care in the world and I'll be the one she embarrassed and betrayed but is still second place in the social pyramid.

Shaking my head to try and clear it of thoughts of Tris, I finish applying my mascara and walk out into the driveway where my boyfriend is waiting for me. But seeing him just brings reminds me of the situation at hand because my loving, caring and mysterious boyfriend is the one and only Four. Our relationship started really after she left to go Brisbane or was it Sydney?

Anyway, to be honest our relationship really started straight after she stopped fighting against Four and became an outsider. What happened was that as I've said before, I choose to side with no one and therefore she became a bitch towards me. Four being hurt by Tris became my friend because we both found comfort in knowing we could rely on each other now we had each lost someone close to us. Me, I lost a lifelong best friend and him, he lost a girlfriend who knew every single aspect about him. As soon his fight with Tris was over he wouldn't tell anyone what it was actually about, except for me, and started to hate her. After she dumped her lunch on me was when I started hating and when she left things just happened, life happened. So her we are, a perfect couple apart from the fact Four still won't tell me what his real name is, He insists that 'Four' is his real name but I'm not dumb, I know that Tris knew his real name.

-Page Break-

**FOUR POV:**

After Christina and I have enter the diner and ordered our food I turn to her and lock eyes trying to figure out what's bothering her. Failing to figure out what's wrong I simply ask her, "Hey, what's wrong. I may not be as good at reading people as you are but you're my girlfriend and I can see that something is really bothering you. What is it?" Sighing deeply she turns away from me and closes her eyes. Now she's really worrying me. What could be so bad that she is actually hesitating to tell me? I wish I never asked because her answer is far from a little issue that I had hoped it to be.

"She's back. Tris is back", she says and then stops as it that those three words needed time to sink in. Yeah right, they hit me like a bullet to the chest.

"I not completely sure that it was her but you know how I went to the shops this afternoon with Tara?" I nod. "Well, when I was there I saw her or well someone who sure looked like her walking past me with about a dozen shopping bags", she said looking up at me to see my reaction.

"I'm not worried", I say, "The Tris I used to know would never go shopping for fun. Not even if her life depended on it"

"Yeah. I don't know why I'm worried, its probably not even her. This girl had no glasses, perfect makeup and really fashionable clothes. The thing that made me think it was her was her face" Smiling at my girlfriend I take a huge bite of my pizza unaware of the chaos happening behind me. Unaware of a chaos named Tris happening behind me.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner – I've had so many tests to study for – but here is chapter five and even though it is super bad and rushed I hope you enjoy it! P.S. Although I have many, many ideas for this story, it always helps when readers give their opinions, thoughts and ideas, so please review!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I am so very sorry for not updating my story for like ever. You see I kind of decided that I wasn't going to continue writing it but then I watched Perks of Being a Wallflower (P.S if you haven't watched it, then watch it! It is so good! Emma Watson is an amazing actress) and had this amazing idea that I really wanted to do in my story, so yeah I am now going to try and update once every week!**

**Also, thanks to everyone for reviewing! Thanks to everyone who left an idea. I feel obliged to say something about the ideas. Tris not going to be shy in my story. I think the idea of her being friends once again with Christina but still hating Four is a god one because it will cause a lot of conflict. I do not think I will include self-harm in this story – mainly because it doesn't fit right with my story line (Tris is so blinded by hatred that she doesn't at all think it's her fault) and also because I honestly don't feel like writing about self-ham. Even reading it makes me uncomfortable.**

**I do believe that Tris will be in a relationship with someone else but I know she at the being of the story will not be closed-off and shy. She will have her feelings closed off but she will not be like the shy sort of closed off girl. **

**Wow! I just looked at how much I had just wrote! Whoops. I'll get one with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any divergent and therefore not the characters in the book. I only own this plot and my made up characters like Ruby and Tara.**

**TRIS POV:**

I don't know how long I've been staring at my ceiling for. Most likely a few hours judging the fact it's dark outside and I feel sick with hunger. My life has always been chaotic and hectic but seeing Christina with Four put the rest of my problems to shame. They were together. On a date.

I went to grab take-away for tonight's dinner and that's when I saw them. I didn't see them at first. I was standing next to the cashier (completely bored since I had already paid for my food) texting Ruby and waiting for my food when I heard Four's annoying laugh. Trying to keep calm I turned towards the sound, only to see my ex-friend and ex-boyfriend talking and him pulling her in for a kiss. Him with his trade-mark smirk and her with an innocent smile on her face.

"Tris Prior" I'm still staring at them. Still trying to process what I'm seeing.

"Tris Prior", turning, I see the cashier holding a bag of food. I take it but not before glancing one more time at _them_.

"He's so hot, isn't he. I really wish he wasn't taken, don't you", frowning I turn to the cashier, who is now staring at Four like a lovesick puppy.

"Oh, you mean Four", she nods, " Well, Four is actually an ass hole in disguise". With that I turn at walk out of the diner, completely and utterly fed up with all this stupid nonsense.

That… God, there aren't even words to describe how awful Christina is. I suppose I'll go with back-stabbing rude ex-friend! Not only did she go and betray me but also now she's dating my ex-boyfriend and the person who is on the top of my hate list. Well you know what? I don't give a care. They deserve each other; they can have each other. I play back the scene at the diner in my mind, remember the faces of the people who ruined my life and once again see Four smirk at Christina and pull her in for a kiss. Feeling like I want to gag, I turn towards my home and head down the street to get to it. I have a new wish for Four and Christina relationship. I hope that he cheats on her and ruins her just as he did to me.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_I smile as see Four's name appear on my phone, telling me that I had a new text from him. Opening the text though I feel confused; **Hey Brittany, its me - Four. Listen how about you come to my house at 9:00PM – no sooner? Kay? See you soon. **Feeling sick, I realise he must of sent the text to me by accident and that it was meant for this Brittany girl. I tell myself over and over that Four is not cheating on me and that they probably have an assignment to do together. But… then why does he not want her to come any earlier? I mean its not lik… Ohh, Ohh is all I can think as I realise he doesn't want her coming any earlier because he doesn't want us to meet. Well, it seems that I will be having a very late night at Four's. _

-_FLASHBACK-_

I can take care of ruining for Four. Actually I can truly say that when the time comes for me to do so, I will do it with great pleasure.


End file.
